10 Mil Anos
by Nathoca Malfoy
Summary: ONE SHOT / SONG FIC - Histórias de uma longa amizade entre Dumbledore e Nicolau Flamel.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Esses personagens pertecem á Tia J. K. Rowling e blá blá blá (todo mundo sabe disso!) A música é do Raul Seixas (todo mundo sabe disso também!).

_**Tempo:**_ Essa songfic oneshot se passa logo após o primeiro ano do Harry Potter em Hogwarts, quando o Harry estava se recuperando na enfermaria depois de lutar contra Voldemort pela Pedra Filosofal.

**Enjoy Yourself!**

**10 MIL ANOS**

- Dumbledore meu velho amigo, que bom que você veio!

- Eu não podia deixar de vir. Tem certeza que quer mesmo fazer isso, Flamel?

- É necessário, você sabe disso! Há tempos que eu não faço mais o elixir, mas a existência da pedra em si é um perigo para a sociedade bruxa. Se cair em mãos erradas, eu não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer!

- Você sabe as conseqüências disso, Flamel.

- Eu sei, vou ser um pobre mortal como todos vocês. Não é justo mesmo eu ser imortal. Já está na hora de eu me aposentar, descobrir o que existe além do véu.

Os amigos olharam um para o outro com um sorriso. Há tempos estavam adiando aquela conversa. Havia chegado a hora.

Flamel foi até o bar e serviu-lhes duas bebidas. Sentaram-se então no sofá, sem saberem como começar aquela conversa.

Foi Flamel que começou:

- Lembra como a gente se conheceu?

- Lembro... eu estava caminhando pelo centro da cidade e te vi lá, largado no chão... sempre fui muito curioso sobre os trouxas, sabe... e foi aí que eu te vi, se fingindo de velhinho.

_----------------_

_Um dia, numa rua da cidade, eu vi um velhinho sentado na calçada;_

_Com uma cuia de esmola e uma viola na mão._

_O povo parou pra ouvir._

_Ele agradeceu as moedas e cantou essa música que contava uma história,_

_Que era mais ou menos assim_

_Eu nasci, há 10 mil anos atrás_

_E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais; é_

_Eu nasci, há 10 mil anos atrás_

_E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais._

-----------------------

- Não era um disfarce, Dumbledore, eu tinha tomado a Poção Polissuco.

- Eu sabia que você era bruxo... mas quando você começou a cantar que eu percebi que você era de verdade.

- Sério?

- Ótima música por sinal. Pode me satisfazer uma curiosidade?

- Posso... qual?

- A letra da música... é verdadeira?

- Nem toda... mas boa parte é.

_-----------------------------_

_Eu vi Cristo ser crucificado._

_O amor nascer e ser assassinado._

_Eu vi as bruxas pegando fogo pra pagarem seus pecados; Eu vi._

_Eu vi Moisés cruzar o mar vermelho._

_Vi Maomé cair na terra de joelhos._

_Eu vi Pedro negar Cristo por três vezes, _

_Diante do espelho. Eu vi..._

_Eu nasci (eu nasci), há 10 mil anos atrás (eu nasci há 10 mil anos)_

_E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais; é_

_Eu nasci (eu nasci), há 10 mil anos atrás (eu nasci há 10 mil anos)_

_E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais._

----------------------

- Que partes?

- Algumas...

- Flamel, Flamel... não vai me dizer que você interferiu na história dos trouxas!

- Dumbledore meu querido amigo... a imortalidade ás vezes é um saco! Não vou dizer que interferi... mas assisti de camarote algumas coisas. Eu assisti algumas pregações de Jesus, sabia? E na hora da crucificação... eu estava lá. Mas não pude fazer nada...

- Não vá me dizer que os milagres...

- Não... e desconfio até hoje que ele era bruxo. Mas você sabe, né. Se desconfiassem disso... acho que ele preferiu tentar ensinar os trouxas a se unirem... abdicou da magia de certa forma. Pena que não deu muito certo. Mas de certa forma, ele ajudo muita gente a ter esperança.

_-----------------------------_

_Eu vi as velas se acenderem para o Papa._

_Vi Babilônia ser riscada do mapa._

_Vi Conde Drácula sugando sangue novo _

_E se escondendo atrás da capa; eu vi._

_Eu vi a Arca de Noé cruzar os mares._

_Vi Salomão cantar seus salmos pelos ares._

_Eu vi Zumbi fugir com os negros pra floresta, _

_Pro Quilombo dos Palmares; eu vi._

_Eu nasci (eu nasci), há 10 mil anos atrás (eu nasci há 10 mil anos)_

_E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais (não, não, não)_

_Eu nasci (eu nasci), há 10 mil anos atrás (eu nasci há 10 mil anos)_

_E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais._

-------------------------

- E as grandes navegações? Você dizia que estava no Brasil, não é?

- Eu fui pra lá com a corte portuguesa. Que memória, hein!

- Obrigado.

- Me misturei aos negros. Crueldade... Foi uma época difícil. Sabia que fui eu quem ajudou Zumbi com o Quilombo? Não me olhe com essa cara, Dumbledore! Como eu já disse, eu não influi na história... mas assisti de pertinho. A Segunda Guerra Mundial, por exemplo. Eu estava lá dando uma pequena ajudinha aos judeus. Foi outro episódio muito triste da história da humanidade.

_-----------------------------_

_Eu vi o sangue que corria da montanha,_

_Quando Hitler chamou toda a Alemanha._

_Vi soldado que sonhava com a amada, _

_Numa cama de campanha; eu li._

_Eu li os símbolos sagrados de Umbanda._

_Eu fui criança par poder dançar ciranda._

_E quando todos praguejavam contra o frio,_

_Eu fiz a cama na varanda._

_Eu nasci (eu nasci), há 10 mil anos atrás (eu nasci há 10 mil anos atrás)_

_E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais, (não, não, porque)_

_Eu nasci (eu nasci), há 10 mil anos atrás (eu nasci há 10 mil anos atrás)_

_E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais (não, não)_

----------------------------

- Mas também deve ter vivenciado muita coisa boa, suponho.

- Com certeza. Sabia, por exemplo, que a lenda da Rapunzel, é verdadeira?

- Hahahahahahahah!!! Tá brincando?

- Não Dumbledore, não estou! Fui eu quem ajudou o príncipe e ela se encontrarem... e fui eu quem os ajudou a se esconderem da "bruxa". Que era realmente uma bruxa!

- Vai me dizer agora que você era a fada madrinha da Cinderela e que foi você que lançou o feitiço da fera na lenda da Bela e a Fera?

- Não... a responsável por isso foi Cassandra. Você não a conheceu, ela morreu muito antes de você nascer.

- Assim eu até me sinto jovem Flamel. Não se ofenderia em me satisfazer mais uma curiosidade?

- Diga.

- Quantos anos você tem? Realmente.

- Há Dumbledore... uns 10 mil anos...

_--------------------------------_

_Eu tava junto com os macacos na caverna._

_Eu bebi vinho com as mulheres na taberna._

_E quando a pedra despencou da ribanceira,_

_Eu também quebrei a perna; eu também._

_Eu fui testemunha do amor de Rapunzel._

_Eu vi a Estrela de Davi brilhar no céu._

_E praquele que provar que eu to mentindo,_

_Eu tiro o meu chapéu._

_Eu nasci (eu nasci), há 10 mil anos atrás (eu nasci há 10 mil anos atrás)_

_E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais, (eu nasci há 10 mil anos)_

_Eu nasci (não tem nada), há 10 mil anos atrás (nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais)_

_E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais (eu nasci, eu nasci há 10 mil anos)_

_Eu nasci, há 10 mil anos atrás (eu nasci há 10 mil anos atrás)_

_E não tem nada nesse mundo que eu não saiba demais..._

- Bom, eu tenho que ir avisar o Potter sobre a sua decisão. Me acompanha para que possamos destruir a pedra?

- Vamos lá meu amigo!

**--- FIM ---**

_**N/A:**_ _Demorou... eu sei! Demorou muito! Achei essa fic esquecida em um caderno e resolvi publicar, já que eu já tinha prometido pra vocês. Podem me xingar... tá horrível, né? Só é engraçadinha..._

_MANU, EU AINDA TI AMU!!!! Minha amiga beta favorita! Um beijão!_

_Beijinhus para todas;_

_.::Nathoca Malfoy::._


End file.
